


I Found (Peace in your Violence)

by FreelandRome



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Heavy Petting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Touching, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Swearing, anger issues, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreelandRome/pseuds/FreelandRome
Summary: “There will never be love in what we do… You are my vice, my virtue. You are salvation, and sin. I see it all in the reflection of your eyes, feel it in the pressure between your legs. I don’t want to love you. We’re unworthy of that here. What I want is you. To forget about this world as I dive into yours.” Alastor’s voice seemed detached as he spoke, his timey radio voice fading in and out with various words. Absently his hands went deep inside of Husk’s fur. He would lean down slowly, taking his time to take in the deep, intoxicating smell of the older man. His maw opened, giant teeth gnashing…
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 241





	I Found (Peace in your Violence)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would love to say thanks for all of the comments! Second, they were the fuel I needed to finish the next "installment" to this series. Not gonna lie, I didn't plan on making it a series, but ya'll just loved my one-shots so much. And I thank you lots for that. I sincerely hope you enjoy this one. I had a fantastic time making it!!
> 
> Also, I get it. I can hear it now: But. Isn't Alastor asexual? I thought asexual people don't bang on the regular. Well, Alastor doesn't bang Husk on the regular actually. Like not at all frequently. He can literally go months, even years without thinking of how Husk feels beneath him. Or he can have those horridly sexual thoughts but never act on them. Also, also He and Husk have, what I can imagine, a shitload of history behind them, so sex is not common but can happen.
> 
> The title actually isn't of my design; that honor is beholding to the Song called "Silence by Marshmello ft. Khalid. Songs a bop, I'd hit it up!

Husker had been behaving strangely as of late, Alastor thought as he twirled his rock glass only slightly filled with his favorite bourbon. It became habitual enough for him to have a drink in the evening to calm his whirling thoughts, yet as of late Husk was all that was consuming his daily mind. Throughout the morning he would wake and see his older partner laying at his side. He looked so placate… even if he wasn’t resting. He would sit up in bed just to watch the cat demon’s chest rise and fall rhythmically. The urge to reach down and drag his clawed fingers through the coarse fur would be strong enough to get the deer demon out of bed to start his day before Husk would wake.

He’d have the cat’s meal prepared on the bedside, grab for his overcoat, and softly peck the cat on the cheek before heading into the carnage of Pentagram City.

Yet Husk hasn’t been the most grateful for these little gestures. The cat would barely look at him. The times when he did, often times signs of his day-to-day drinking was apparent in his features. They would lock eyes with a snail’s pace, the cat demon’s face awash with the telltales inebriation shows; droopy, sleep-crusted eyes, gatherings of slobber that dripped from his jaw, various twitchy muscles including his wings, and a glassy stare.

Alastor began to notice the cat would start his drinking way earlier now that he was waking up in bed with him.

Rarely the duo had sex with one another. When Alastor wanted it, he’d never let Husk know. Where was the fun and spice in that? His urges sprung sporadically and always kept the cat on edge. One such time was when Husk was laid back, relaxing and Alastor came and forcefully dragged the cat demon up the stairs and ravished him before he had anytime to actually stop him.

Alastor had a love-hate relationship with his odd sexual swings. They were sudden, distracting and passionate. Yet so quick, draining and left him hating his own body for wanting another. He called himself disgusting for wanting to fuck his associate the moment he looked at him. He wasn’t even in love with the older cat, his body sure was though.

Even with the normality of their frequent encounters, Alastor could not lie about how the elder cat demon made him feel. Even the first time their eyes met ignited something that could not be put out.

He hadn’t never seen or heard of Husk before. He never found himself invested in wanting to know, or congregate with any other demon in Hell. Neither knew of each other’s existence… Until one fateful night.

‘If I hadn’t looked to the sky that night, I never would have felt the way I do now.’ Alastor would repeat to himself, mainly trying to convince himself that his associate was somehow more special than any other. ‘The cat demon was grateful to me. To have met me.’ He thought to himself as he brimmed the glass with his pointer, slender nail sliding audibly across the glass. And now, if he wanted to remain alive, he would be more grateful for the passion that was shared; sudden or not.

His ear tilted to one side at the loud flapping of large wings. He took down his bourbon in a single gulp and rose to stand from his place in the study. His grin could literally split his face with its riveting delight. His Husk had returned; and so did the carnal urge.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Husk’s landing’s are often harder than his flying. Mainly because he really didn’t get off the ground as much as other demons think. Flying took energy, and he’d rather preserve his energy doing something that wasn’t flying. Today, he couldn’t use any excuse to bail out of using his wings. Vaggie and Charlie needed a bit of broadcasting help and neither of them had range or ability to get to the audience they hoped to reach. So it only felt right for Husk to be the one to fly above the tall buildings to spread word of the Princess’s monumental undertaking.

The cat demon could really care less as about it as he finally came back down to earth, his wings furrowing to his back, pinfeathers dangling to the dirty ground as he walked up the stairs. His errand complete he became determined to get to the bar, the urge to drown out his day overwhelming. His paw didn’t strike the door as it flew open; showing off the none to pleasant sight of the radio demon leering at him, yet his eyes were portrayed differently. An odd light made them shimmer, his skin crawling grin widened a touch; adding omen to the evening air. The faint ticking of a timepiece could be heard in Alastor’s left pocket. It was an off-putting detail that made Husk aware of a fact: Alastor had been waiting on him, watching his watch for the time when he would arrive.

The taller, stick-thin male made a long stride down the stairs to get closer to the elder cat. Ordinarily, Husk could give less of a shit about Alastor’s odd display’s of affection, but recently they’ve become more a nuisance and frequent. Yet as the radio demon leaned over, Husk realized he wasn’t going to grope him or pull him into an uncomfortable hug; He whispered with a hint of salacious intent “Meet me up in my room” before heading back up the way and disappearing behind the door. He wanted to whisper back a hissed ‘no’, but wasn’t fast enough. Turns out he wouldn’t be able to drink and unwind after all, but damn would he need a stiff drink after this.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Uncanny as it would seem, Husk enjoyed a bit of petting every once in a while. Outright admitting a secret like that could happen if he were blackout drunk. Only one person in Hell knows what he knows. Niffty. And why wouldn’t she? She was obsessed with stroking the older cat’s fur. She commented on how it felt like cotton, or wool. How she tugged on it just to see some loose strands come out on her tiny fingers. Then she’d brush him, pet him some and repeat for at least an hour or more. The petting sessions were endearing… dare to say, a delight to Husk. This petting session however didn’t involve Niffty.

The cat demon didn’t feel her thimble small fingers weaving through his coarse fur, or hear her gentle giggle as she snuggled her head in his chest, close enough to feel his feigned, softened, slowed heartbeat. He only felt the skeletal groping of the deer demon’s fingers as they ran deftly through his fur, claws pricking on every other occasion to rouse the cat into responding. Rare as they happened, Husk did react; his head would lean sometimes, teetering to one side as a single bony finger dipped into his fluffed chest. He found he wasn’t fond of this feeling. It was invasive, unwanted, it never felt right. But there wasn’t much he could do about it. He’d have to deal with this for now; remain as nothing but a slave to his ‘master’s’ whims.

He kept himself mute as Alastor began to mouth at his chest, getting only a face-full of the pristine, pillow soft coat. He moaned, a softened rough noise, into the cat’s chest as he buried his gloved hands into the side’s of the cat, flicking at his wings in the process. The elder male occupied himself with running his paws through the younger man’s hair, swaying his head from side to side, pulling on his antlers to allow him forward. His head was turnt to the side, eyes tilted to the standing vanity to the far side of the large, stately room. He took a long glance at himself… he could see what he had been reduced to. Hot stones rolled in his stomach as that familiar sense of self-loathing came full force. He couldn’t bear having to watch his reflection, so he turned his eyes down to take in the deer demon’s stubby antlers.

Alastor sat up from the seat he had taken, taking the elder in his lap before throwing him atop his bed. His pupils began to dilate as synapses began to fire, willing his body on the cat’s prone form. His eyes locked with Husk’s before delving in slowly with the first kiss of the night. He started slowly, gradually allowing his lips to lap at the creases and edges of the cat demon, who was trying his best to keep up the kiss. The cat demon’s tongue deftly swished out to lick at Alastor’s, tasting the subtle tang of warmed whiskey coming from the other man. This was about the only taste of alcohol the old cat was going to have for the evening. The younger male’s eyes lit up as he took him in more, hands going everywhere as his tongue raced to ensnare the others. There wasn’t enough air for either of them, Husk becoming light-headed from the inability to catch the breaths that Alastor stole. The kissing kept going slower and slower until it was evident he wanted to devour the old man; his clothed lower half rocking into the cat’s opened legs with the fury of the passion.

Soon, it was no longer his lips he wanted… Alastor dove to the male cat’s neck; licking, tasting, suckling him. Then he went lower, his long tongue winding down the cat’s belly with languid intensity. His eyes darkened, mouth stopping just above the cat’s crotch, tongue lingering like a serpent. Waiting. The older male started trembling. His overworked nerves forcing small movements of protest but he wasn’t going to stop this. Alastor was capable of much worse if he tried to stop him. He had seen that side before. He opted to closing his eyes instead, paws going over his head, grasping, reaching for surface. Husk knew what was coming yet all of this didn’t help prepare him.

He cut his cry into a grunt as Alastor’s tongue went between his legs, circling around the unaroused sheath of the older male. The deer demon leant back a small bit, to look at his work as well as take in the musk as it rose off of Husk’s body. Elongated claws wove deep grooves into the headboard as Husk groaned aloud. It felt good. Very good even– Husk growled deeply, his paws reaching into the silks with fervent strength as his legs and hips started to tingle–Hell, he thought?! This was fucking fantastic! The last thing he wanted to give the bastard were the bragging rights he’d expect. More arching of his slender body, wings pulling up before falling back down, and Husk’s own arousal became apparent. The more Alastor slobbered and bobbed on his dick, the harder he was becoming. The bastard continued to purposely be sloppy with this. He would hike up slightly, sliding his digits up and down the the cat’s long, supple legs while he delved deeper, the cat’s cock bumping his throat. His long tongue lulled out occasionally, foamy spit dribbling from Alastor’s chin to the warmed silk of the bed.

It was infuriating, toxic, delicious and disgusting all at once. Husk didn’t know whether to be disgusted, his cries and moans coming from him as the deer demon finally swallowed him to his full length, or delighted by the way his muscles tightened as he came close to release. He began shaking his head, not even remotely sure why, as he shamelessly shouted out in reverent pleasure.

“Alastor! Uhhh Fuck…Al… goddamn it!,” The cat demon slurred, saliva he had collected in his mouth, now drooling down his chin slowly, “Don’t you fucking stop, you bastard! I’m close! I’m…”

The snarl that came from Husk could have vibrated the air with its heat as Alastor swiftly pulled off the cat’s dick, not even shocked to see the froth of his own saliva dribbling from his lips. Sitting up now, Alastor took in the furious reaction of his older partner; whom looked as if he’d rip him to pieces. All the better for him. He was determined to drag this out for as long as possible. And no one was going to even bother them.

“Ah. Ah. Ah. No finishing before I do. All those manners I’ve showed you and you think that with sex there’s no civility? Clearly you need a bit more training,” There was no malignancy in the demon’s tone. He was jovial! Absolutely delighted in his torture, “And what a perfect time to re-train you.”

Husk began reaching for him, fiery anger seething forth as a blood-curdling growl, when he realized he couldn’t move his arms. He found–in the heat of the moment– that his entire upper torso and legs were being bound by thick, oil-darkened tentacles. Another surfaced in front of him and Alastor, said demon swiping his velvety gloves over the obedient tendril. Husk looked on, gobsmacked as Alastor began to disrobe. The coat slinging off supple, straight shoulders before making its descent in a pile on the floor. From underneath, a scarlet waistcoat and his light red button-down shirt. Very rarely has Alastor been seen without his coat. No associate of his had ever seen him when it wasn’t on. There weren’t enough formals, or familiars that he knew that earned that pleasure. When he removed his coat he made it a provision that he was going to stay, that he was going to be entertained. He wasn’t an easy man to entertain these days. For Husk, the times he had gotten see Alastor without his coat meant that he would be wherever they were for a while. To entertain. Or else he entertains him. This time around, Alastor was not short on varying means of entertainment. Not to say sex with his older partner was entertaining, but just listening to the sounds of their copulating would make his mouth water; albeit rarely.

Alastor stood there at the foot of the large bed, soft-toned, fitted, curve-shaping dress shirt clinging to his shrunken waist and muscle-laden upper arms. He wasn’t stocky, weighty, or slim by the traditional sense. His shoulders remained upright and square, emphasizing a good posture. The young man wasn’t gaudy, sickly nor appeared sunken in during his time in Hell. Which is a detail Husk expected from someone as terrifying as him. He was a desirable being, and knew how desired he was. A state of mind that wouldn’t be so bad as long as Husk acknowledged that his body was wanted by him.

A low growl bubbled out suddenly as he vainly fought against the strong stretch of tentacles that began to move the cat’s paws upward, above his head. This was not a good sensation by any phase of imagination. Husk was not looking forward to this. And the longer Alastor stood there just leering his apparent lust for him, the more anxious it made him.

“Stop looking at me like that!” Husk snapped, his wings flapping uselessly as the tentacle from behind held them outstretched, the pinfeathers gliding on either side of the bed.

“Like what?”, His eyes going half-lidded, moving toward the cat in deliberately slow steps, “Do you not like the way I look at you? I’ve looked at you like this for years. I suppose you mean that I look at you like I love–”

“Shut the _fuck_ up!! Don’t you even say that _you fucking son of a bitch_!,” Husk snarled violently, “You ain’t capable of such a thing! Stop fucking telling me that _**you love me**_!! The only thing you love about me is how miserable I am whenever I am forced to share a room with you! How sick I become when I’m forced to let you touch me and I can’t fight it! You made it very clear that this never will be about love!”

“Exactly.”

Icy cold blew through the room a short time after. The fire in Husk’s blood, that could have disintegrated the room, froze with the utterance and tone of the word. A sharp stabbing pain accompanied a pressure that felt like something ripped through his ribs and stole the lungs from his body. He stopped breathing as Alastor crawled onto the bed, positioning himself in between the long legs again.

“There will never be love in what we do… You are my vice, my virtue. You are salvation, and sin. I see it all in the reflection of your eyes, feel it in the pressure between your legs. I don’t want to love you. We’re unworthy of that here. What I want is you. To forget about this world as I dive into yours.”

Alastor’s voice seemed detached as he spoke, his timey radio voice fading in and out with various words. Absently his hands went deep inside of Husk’s fur. He would lean down slowly, taking his time to take in the deep, intoxicating smell of the older man. His maw opened, giant teeth gnashing…

Husk’s eyes constricted and dilated to the motions of his willful partner as he growled menacingly. He ended up closing them, trying to focus on other things entirely. He nearly retched at the feeling of a tongue pushing against his cheek, those hands working their way down the line of the cat demon’s chest and belly. He almost recoiled at the sensation of heated breath washing over him.

“Alastor…”

The first word he could make out from his stupor, and it had to be the Radio demon’s name. The cat’s eyes going half-lidded as he breathed it. The tone vaguely inebriated.

“Husk… my Husker.” The radio-esque noise from Alastor phased out totally, the man’s eyes locking to the cat’s slackened, hopeless expression. He didn’t look away, eyes barely moving as he began to remove his pants; his passion pushing against them painfully. Once he was free– slipping his long, high-waisted pants down to his knees– the radio demon shivered in ecstatic delight. The tentacles at the front of Husk ensnared his legs, pulling the older cat towards his nighttime partner.

Oddly, Husk couldn’t bring himself to struggle. Not like the first time he had; that first night Alastor brutally–

The cat demon surged up in spite of the tentacles around his arms and kissed Alastor on the mouth, hoping to kiss the thought, that violently intruded, out of his head. He held himself up before the weight of the tentacles dropped him back down. Alastor’s grin sharpened as he panted out a laugh. It was a mirthless sound, not the most genuine his laugh could have been. He wasn’t about to find humor in this though. Only self gratifying pleasure. And he wasn’t about to wait longer for it. His velvet clothed hands went to either side of the cat’s head as he rocked his erection into the cat’s open legs, a jolt causing him to quake with want. The old male moaned softly, shivering as well.

“Al! Alastor, hold on–” Husk’s mouth flew open with the rapture of the sudden penetration. The feeling of it was raw, dry and painful. All of the things it should not have been if they were making love. The old male fought against the tentacles briefly, trying to get into a better position which would best inhibit the pain. His jaw clicked shut, nerve-endings singing as he forced himself to take the dry entry.

Alastor, meanwhile, hung his tongue outside his mouth, heavy pants puffing out steam as he inched in slowly. His pre-cum was the only lubricant being offered as he didn’t use any. He pulled out slightly before making himself go deeper. His process continuing until he managed to bottom out, both male crying out suddenly: Husk in sudden shock, Alastor in delirious ecstasy. Husk was barely given room to adjust as Alastor already began his desired pace; pulling out slowly before shoving himself back in as hard as possible. The cat bit his tongue in order to keep another sudden scream from coming. As much as he wanted to hate this, wanted to become sick of feeling this, he couldn’t. His hips ground up into each impactful thrust, the hits going up his spine, turning his legs to jelly.

“A-Ala-Al…”, He couldn’t get the demon’s name out of his mouth. Weakly, he fought against the tentacles restraining him, “Alas…tor! More!” He crooned in salacious desperation. He wasn’t going to continue to fight this. He’ll make himself sick later with the drowning of alcohol.

Above him, Alastor growled. He was becoming wild with desire, the pull of chasing his release spurring him insane. He was barely hanging on, drowning in Husk as he humped into him faster. His claws gripped harshly into the fabric as he bent himself over Husk. He no longer was in control of himself. His arousal turned him into the most dangerous beast imaginable. His grin sharpened, claws going through the silk near the cat’s head as he pistons himself deeper into the cat at his request.

“Husk! Husk!, Ahhh, Husk!” He chanted loudly, the cat’s name becoming his religion, as he comes suddenly. He yells in carnal fervor, body going as tight as a spring as he releases his pent up desire inside of the cat.

Husk winces, the feeling of Alastor pulsing inside of him is unmistakeable. He stays quiet as he lets it happen. Just as he let this happen. It continues for a few seconds longer before Alastor stops moving, his phallus stuck inside of him. This was fast… real fast. Way faster than Alastor has ever gone before. All the better for Husk. He could take a shower, then drink this horrid memory away. Fast was good. It meant that Alastor was chasing his own release and not seeking to see Husk’s.

The cat began to move again, trying to find a way out of the tentacles, before he screams at being forcefully planted on his stomach. Alastor pulled the cat off his cock, flipped him around and shoved his still hardened erection back inside; the first climax offering more give.

“Fuck!! Alastor, No!!” Husk shouted helplessly as Alastor mounted him from behind, pushing into him with more of his weight. Husk could feel him wrap his clawed hands around him as his cock punched into his prostate. These hit from behind caused the cat to see stars, his wings flapping wildly, arms and legs still restrained by the tentacles as Alastor fucked him harder. He moaned, cried, sighed and screamed to the persistent sensations. The radio demon’s pace was unrelenting, loud and incredible. The bed creaked loudly as they copulated, the sloppy noises of Alastor’s cock sliding in and out of Husk was like an aphrodisiac to the both of them.

A harsh slam of his hips and Husk mewled loudly, his sore back bending into the bed helplessly with each back shot. One of Alastor’s hands went from the cat’s slim waist to grab at his extended wing, pulling it toward him as he pulled the cat back toward every blow. Their pelvis’s aligned perfectly, the radio demon hardly needing to bend or twist to emphasize his pleasure. Below him the cat meowed and purred a frenzy, head going back as the fire they made became unbearably hot. He gasped softly as the cat began reaching for his leg, the gesture entirely unexpected yet was allowed by him. The movement in itself was small, but the meaning behind was a bit bigger than Alastor at the moment. His Husk wanted more of him. He wanted to be devoured by him. At this moment, it was the progressive ferality of their coupling that spurred them both on. Whether on not the cat wanted it this way, he wouldn’t say verbally.

The radio demon began to slow his erratic pace, going from fast, sloppy jabs to leaning his weight on the older male as he swayed into him. The velvety touch of his hands fell away from the cat’s wings as they went to the center of his back, the cat reacting as if he had been singed by hot coal. His grin softened a touch as he leant down to kiss the bridge of the cat’s long, tufted ear. He rested back on his legs, drawing Husk back to sit on him as he stopped entirely.

The frustrated growl coming from the old man was much louder than his previous moans. He would’ve wanted to take this time to gather his bearings and attack this asshole for dragging him into this. Yet something in him kept him from doing so. He, instead, re-accommodated himself, pushing back on the cock within him. He breathed raggedly, too tired to do all the work so soon. And Alastor watching as he rode him made things worse. He could feel the pull of the deer demon’s claws as they squirmed down his sides.

“So good… you’re such a good boy, kitten. Ride me. Have me, I’m yours.” Alastor’s tone was wrought with their fiery passion, drawn tight by the sensations spiraling in his guts. His last words sounding as if he was begging for this.

“Son of a…”, A push upwards and Husk’s wings outstretched to nearly his full length. His eyes rolled back, head falling to the side, the weakness in his body making this too hot. The radio demon was beginning to soften him, and he hated every ounce of it. He hated how malleable he was getting after the sporadic months of sex, “Shut up! Shut the fuck up!” He snarled, saliva dripping off his fangs as he ground on Alastor harder, trying everything to get to his release. And away from Alastor once and for all.

“Husk…Oh my, Husky… Don’t stop.” The younger male moaned in between, continuing to pull on the cat as he started grinding into him again. His pace was slow, drawn out, maddening to the cat as he was yet to climax. He felt impossibly tight, his paws going into the tattered silks on the bed, claws baring their own damage as they tore through the material.

“Alastor! Fuck me!”, He shouted suddenly, his back aching with this position, “Is that what you wanted to hear, asshole?! Fuck me! Goddamn it, fuck the shit out of me!”

Alastor didn’t answer him. He wouldn’t dignify the cat with a heated response, so instead he lifted himself over the cat demon again, teeth going into his nape as he did exactly what he was asked of. He started with a slow grind before his hips jolted to life, his previous pace renewed. His pants were muffled by the tufts of fur in his mouth, hands going over the cat’s as he began to force him down. The change of pace caused Husk’s body to seize on its own, renewed release just a few more thrusts away. The cat became dizzy, his noises becoming louder as he forced himself to accept Alastor like this.

A few more sharp hits left Husk yowling as he reached his peak, not even caring how he was pushed over. His eyes widened, claws deepening into the torn fabric as he continued to scream out his release. His seed jutted out, staining the bed in long, white ribbons. His whole form started to shake and convulse, he closed his eyes as he focused on the sensations. It lasted longer than it normally would, Husk had never reached his own release with Alastor. Moments like this were rare; when Husk would come because of Alastor. After thirty seconds, the older cat demon could no longer support his own weight, arms going out beneath him, collapsing to the bed. He never hit it though. Blearily, he could feel the tendrils wrapping around him, pulling his strained body up. He thought he could hear Alastor mutter something to him, yet he couldn’t focus on anything outside his climax.

“Ma beauté… Le péché, mon péché. Je t’aime Husker,” He couldn’t say these words in english. They hit too close for him as he kissed the back of Husk’s neck, “But I am not done with you. As much as you want to be rid of me, I will not stop until we reach the heights of pleasure… together.”

_________________________________________________________________________________

Husk cried out weakly as he climaxed again. His arms and legs were no longer bound by the tentacles; the appendages were phased out in favor of Alastor wanting to touch him more and more. Even so, with all the heavy petting the cat still came without him. And he was beginning to tire. Husk started sobbing loudly as he begged for this stop. He couldn’t take anymore. He didn’t want to come with Alastor. He didn’t want the radio demon’s cock inside him, his tongue around his dick, the sharp nails in his ass. He didn’t want anymore this. Alastor grinned a bit more, eyes hardening as he listened to the cat’s weak noises. He watched in disgust as the cat put his paws over his face as he openly wept.

“Is this not what love is to you, my love?” Alastor asked if he reciting a poem. He rubbed his hand through the cat’s dingy fur as the older male broke down, the shame of this making the cat sick. When he didn’t get the reply he’d be satisfied with, Alastor withdrew. He sat up on the bed, sheets strewn about wildly, fabric ripped beyond mending, their conjoining mess and scents intermingling on the spreads.

A feeling surged from him just then; It tasted like tar in his throat, burned inside like a wild kerosene fire in its bitterness. He got to his feet swiftly, pulling up his stained, messy pants as he stomped into the master bathroom. Husk jumped with a start at the sound of glass shattering to the floor, as well as something heavy and blunt accompanied the mess. Then the roar. Unbridled. Unabridged. Animalistic with its sound. Husk curled in on himself as he waited for the radio demon to return. He knew what he was going to do to him. He was going to keep him locked in this bedroom with him all night until they climaxed together. He couldn’t. He barely had the strength to move, let alone endure more of the licentious act. Silence prevailed for a few moments longer. It was beginning to become jarring. He opened one of his eyes and looked toward the bathroom, wondering when Alastor would return.

After about ten minutes, Alastor returned. He looked exhausted, beaten and battered. On his left arm, Husk could distinguish deep gashes and bite marks on the lower bit. His face was downcast, yet his grin was still evident. His right arm, the one not damaged yet had traces of something black and stinky on his gloves, was covering the younger male’s face. Deep red and hazily troubled eyes looked the cat demon over before he sat down, his back to him.

“Don’t leave. I don’t want Charlie and the rest to get suspicious of us,” He sounded as he looked, the radio tone in his voice fading in and out, “Get some sleep.” The last word was soft, croaky like even. As if the man had been crying.

In spite of those words, Husk didn’t sleep. He stayed curled up at the corner of the bed that was not ruined by their sex. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he closed his eyes. He began to pray. Not for redemption. He was in this place for a reason. Some creatures just can’t be redeemed. He began to pray for a nightmare. His eyes stayed closed so that it would be easier to be tormented by the monsters in his mind, than the one sitting mere inches from him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is belated! Was supposed to come out with the premiere of Hazbin Hotel, but obviously stuff prevented that from happening. The pilot is and will be my shit! I loved every minute of it.


End file.
